Facebook Fiends
by Fairyhearts and El
Summary: The Facebook life of our Fairy Tail friends! Definite pairings involved. I'm crap at summaries, please read! Happy: Don't, it's idiotic. I don't even know what Facebook is. Me: Who taught you the word idiotic? Happy: I heard Lucy scream it at Natsu when they were fighting over...I don't remember. Me: T T" Baka neko.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, I forgot about the no chat rule so I have edited the last section of the chapter. Ja'ne!**

* * *

**_Lucy Heartfi__l_**_**ia** has joined Facebook_

**Natsu Dragneel**, **Levy McGarden **and 502078 other like this.

* * *

**_Lucy Heartfilia_**_ is now friend with **Juvia Loxar** and 200 others_

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel**: So, you finally joined. Took you long enough.

Comments:

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Yep, says the one who joined yesterday...

**_Gray Fullbuster _**_and **Erza Scarlett** like this._

**Happy Likes Fish**: Haha, you just got served Natsu. Aye!

_**Gajeel Redfox **and** Laxus Dreyer** likes this._

**Gajeel Redfox**: The fish guy has spoken. I'd like to add that **Natsu Dragneel** is messed up.

_**Gray Fullbuster **likes this._

**Gray Fullbuster**: Say it loud and clear, metal butt!

* * *

**_Lucy_**_ **Hea**_**_rtfila_**_ has joined the group **Fairy Tail.**_

_**Mirajane Strauss **and 18000 others like this._

Comments:

**Mirajane Strauss**: To celebrate Lucy joining Facebook, the bar is giving free drinks for the next hour!

_**Cana Alberona**, **Gildarts Clive**,** Makarov Dreyer **and 156 others like this._

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Ne, Cana? Why is your name 'Alberona' when your dad's is 'Clive'?_  
_

Comments:

**Cana Alberona**: Your right, Lucy! I'll change my name.

_**Gildarts Clive **likes this._

* * *

_**Cana Alberona** __is now **Cana Alberona-Clive**._

Comments:

**Happy Likes Fish**: That's one hell of a mouth full.

**Carla Marvell**: Says you.

**Happy Likes Fish**: Aye, that's mean! Natsu, Carla is being mean to me.

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel **has gone offline.

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel **has come online.

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel**: Happy now, Happy?

Comments:

**Happy likes Fish**: Aye, nomnomnom. Fish.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Guys, I'm broke. And rent is due next week. WE NEED A JOB!

**Erza Scarlett**: Lucy's right. Gray, Natsu, Happy, Lucy, meet me at the train station in one hour.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: I need to pack!

**Natsu Dragneel**: Ikimashou, Happy!

**Happy Likes Fish**: Aye, sir!

**Gray Fullbuster**: Finally!

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia**, **Natsu Dragneel**,** Happy Likes Fish **and **Gray Fullbuster** have gone offline.

* * *

Erza opened up her chat bar and clicked on Jellal's name. She began typing.

**Well?**

The answer came almost immediately.

**Well, what? **

She typed in her question.

**Where are you?**

The answer came with a little 'ding'.

**I'm at the station, I'm on my way to the guild now.**

She smiled, Jellal was going to join her guild.

**I'm so glad your name was cleared.**

She'd known Jellal since she was a child but when Ultear possessed him he became a criminal. Erza and her friends had given proof that Jellal, Melody and Ultear ( The other members of crime Sorcoire) were innocent and they became free citizens.

**Me too but no one seems to be paying any attention to it. People keep screaming when they see my face.**

She laughed imagining people screaming at her friend. But concern also crossed her mind.

**But the wanted posters have been taken down!**

She wanted a full explaination, but wasn't going to get one.

**Yeah, anyway I heard you and your team are going on a job. Mind if I tag along?**

She smiled to herself, this was the perfect chance to catch up, and maybe she can get more information on this 'fiance'.

**Not at all, glad you asked. Ultear and Melody...**

She held her breath and closed her eyes. Another ding sounded through her dorm room and she scrambled to her key board.

**Are already joining Mermaid Heel.**

She sighed, the girls really grow on you. Once you get over the whole almost destroying the guild thing.

**Shame, they're such nice girls. I would have loved them to be in Fairy Tail.**

**Yeah but it's their choice. By the way, I'll need a tour guide for Magnolia, would you be willing?**

Might as well take advantage of his offer. She thought.

**You'll have to buy me cake as payment.**

Cake, cake, strawberry cake. She sang in her head.

**Deal. See you at the train station.**

Yes! Cake...

**Yeah, see you.**

* * *

**_Erza Scarlett_**_ and** Jellal Fernandez **have gone offline._

* * *

**I know, it's short but it's only the first chapter. I see Erza and Jellal are close, as usual. More pairings to coem! Facebook Fiends is only beginning.  
Thanks, Lu-chan.**

**PS REVIEW!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Me: A new chapter for all you Fairy tail fanatics who take the time to read this shit.  
El: It's shit alright.  
Me: El no hidoiyo!  
AD: There they go again.  
Lucy: I'll do the disclaimer. This story is messed up do there's no way someone who owns Fairy Tail could write it.  
Natsu: In other words. No one here owns Fairy Tail.  
Lucy: You son of a *****!  
Natsu: *girly scream**

**_Lucy Heartfilia_**_ has come online._

* * *

**Mirajane Struass**: Lucy! You're back! How did the mission go?

Comments:

**Erza Scarlett**: Great :D  
**Natsu Dragneel**: Great XD  
**Gray Fullbuster**: Brilliant :)  
**Happy Likes Fish**: The best :3  
**Jellal Fernandez**: Couldn't have chosen a better first mission.  
**Lucy Heartfilia**: Worst mission ever.  
**Mirajane Strauss**: Ara, ara.  
**Erza Scarlett**: She's just pissed because we used her as bait.  
**Lucy Heartfilia**: Bait for a perverted rapist!

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster**: We forced her into Erza's seduction armer.

*Picture

Comments:

**Levy McGarden**: Oh, that is priceless.  
**Wendy Marvell**: There are children on this site, you know!  
**Romeo Conbolt**: I agree with Wendy-chan.  
**Natsu Dragneel**: WTF Romeo  
**Romeo Conbolt**: Was it something I said?  
**Lucy Heartfilia**: He means welcome to Facebook, Ro-kun.  
**Mirajane Strauss**: When did Romeo get THAT nickname?  
**Lucy Heartfilia**: When he decided romance writers are better for advice than match-makers. :D  
**Mirajane Strauss**: is sad D'X

* * *

**Happy Likes Fish**: I like fish! I like fish! I like fish!

Comments:

**Lisanna Strauss**: We know, Happy.  
**Gajeel Redfox**: Why isn't your name Happy Loves Fish?  
**Lucy Heartfilia**: Coz Happy loves Carla.  
**Happy Likes Fish**: Yup :3  
**Carla Marvell**: Rejected.  
**Happy Likes Fish**: But I got you a fish!  
**Carla Marvell**: And wrapped it in Lucy's ribbon again. No doubt.  
**Lucy Heartfilia**: So that's why my ribbons were all sticky! Damn neko!

* * *

**_Lucy Heartfilia_**_ has gone offline._

* * *

**Happy Likes Fish**: :o She's gonna pull my whiskers out!

Comments:

**Carla Marvell**: You deserve all you get.  
**Happy Likes Fish**: You're so mean Carla! I lusxghdusydud  
**Carla Marvell**: Did Lucy just hit Happy's head off the keyboard?

* * *

**_Happy Likes Fish_**_ has gone offline._

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel**: Where are Happy and Lucy?

Comments:

**Carla Marvell**: You'd know if you were at the guild. Ouch, that looked sore.  
**Wendy Marvell**: Is scarred for life.

* * *

**_Lucy Heartfilia_**_ has come online._

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Let's hope whiskers grow back. :D

Comments:

**Natsu Dragneel**: O.O ZOMG

* * *

**_Erza Scarlett_**_ is now__** Erza death-glare-death-grip-shit-fast-walker Scarlett the Titania of Fairy Tail**__._  
**Natsu Dragneel**,** Mirajane Strauss** and 3 others like this.

Comments:

**Makarov Dreyer**: Da fuck?  
**Gajeel Redfox** and **Laxus Dreyer** like this.  
**Happy Likes Fish**: mASTER CURSED!  
**Natsu Dragneel**: Happy, if the lock picture with the 'A' inside is lit up is means your Caps Lock is ON!  
**Lucy Heartfilia**: Is it just me or did my wall turn into a Natsu Spam Centre?  
**Happy Likes Fish**: DOWIKTERRRRRRRRRU!  
**Lucy Heartfilia**: No, I'm serious! Look!

* * *

**_Lucy's Wall_**

**Natsu Dragneel**: Yo!

**Natsu Dragneel**: Can I go to your's?

**Natsu Dragneel**: I'm hungry. Got any food?

**Natsu Dragneel**: BRING THE DRAGON FOOD!

**Natsu Dragneel**: I'll pay you if you bring me food.

**Natsu Dragneel**: Happy isn't happy! Hahaha :D

**Natsu Dragneel**: Lucy…Gray ate Erza's cake. RIP

**Natsu Dragneel**: I wanna fight and Gray's not here!

**Natsu Dragneel**: I'm bored.

**Natsu Dragneel**: Wanna play Dragons and Stairs?

**Natsu Dragneel**: Why do you look at the stars every night?

**Levy McGarden**: Give it a rest, Natsu. Lucy's pissed.

**Natsu Dragneel**: Shit

* * *

**Erza death-glare-death-grip-shit-fast-walker Scarlett the Titania of Fairy Tail**: That's it. Who haked my profile?

Comments:

**Gajeel Redfox**: Isn't obvious? It has to be someone who's actually smart.  
**Levy McGarden**: So we know it's not Gajeel.  
**Gajeel Redfox**: Hey!  
**Levy McGarden**: They also have to know you well enough to guess your password.  
**Erza death-glare-death-grip-shit-fast-walker Scarlett the Titania of Fairy Tail**: LUCY!  
**Lucy Heartfilia**: BWAHAHAHAHA!  
**Natsu Dragneel**: Nice one, Luce.

* * *

**_Erza death-glare-death-grip-shit-fast-walker Scarlett the Titania of Fairy Tail _**_is know __**I love Jellal forever**_

Comments:

**Jellal Fernandez**: :/  
**Lucy Heartfilia**: o_O  
**Natsu Dragneel**: I'm guessing it wasn't you then.  
**Lucy Heartfilia**: No.  
**Hibiki Lates**: Classic.

* * *

**_I love Jellal forever_**_ is now __**Erza Scarlett**_

**166392001648020637 people **like this

Comments:

**Erza Scarlett**: You're going to pay for that, Hibiki!  
**Hibiki Lates**: I'm in the Bahamas. You can't touch me.

* * *

**_Erza Scarlett _**_has gone offline_

* * *

**Hibiki Lates**: She figured it out that quickly?

**Lucy Heartfilia** and **Jellal Fernandez** likes this

Comments:

**Lucy Heartfilia**: She created that nickname, idiot.  
**Natsu Dragneel** likes this  
**Hibiki Lates**: Oh, shit.

* * *

**_Hibiki Lates _**_has gone offline_

* * *

**_Mirajane Strauss _**_has come online_

* * *

**Mirajane Strauss**: What did I miss?

Comments:

**Lisanna Strauss**: Ahahahaha! Poor Mira-nee.  
**Lucy Heartfilia**: Erza's humiliation.  
**The Demon**: DAMNIT!  
**Juvia Loxar**: Juvia is scared of Sitri Mira-san!  
**Gray Fullbuster**: You do NOT want to be at the guild right now.  
**The Demon**: Mwahahaha!

**Me: Oh yeah! Sitri Mira Mayhem!  
El: And Fairy Armadura Erza. Watch out Hibiki. :D  
Hibiki: AHHHHHHHH!  
Natsu: That is priceless.  
Lucy: Oh, you still have to pay for wearing my clothes...again.  
Natsu: Oh shit. O_O  
Me: T_T' Please review if you want to find out who lives, who's in the infirmary and who was randomly chosen for Lucy's Cinderella scenario. **


End file.
